A Quiet Moment
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Post 03x22: Emma's need to check up on her baby brother in the middle of the night turns into a moment for the whole family. One-shot.


**A/N:** Ok, I wrote this at work (psssst). It's me having waaaaay too many Charming Family feels. They had to be written down. Comments are very welcome!

* * *

If there's one thing Emma Swan is good at, it's being quiet. She learned how to do when she was young. Tonight, though, she doesn't think about her childhood, or her youth. This time she isn't quiet because she fears she might get into trouble. This time no one is going to yell at her, or threaten to hit her. This time she's a big sister and she's going to check on her baby brother. The thought almost makes her miss her step. She had always wanted siblings. Granted, she had always wanted a _family_. A big one. Emma thinks that maybe, just maybe, she is finally on her way to getting just that.

Once again, there is a Neal in her life. The other one, the tall, rugged one, will forever be etched on her heart. A scar, but a healing one. One that gives her strength. She hopes this new boy has it easier in his life. She is going to make sure that he always knows how much he is loved by his family. He is going to have the life she never got to experience. And she is proud to be right there by his side. Emma sneaks into the nursery. Her mother had been reluctant to let the baby sleep anywhere but by her side. Both Emma and David had explained to her that nothing was going to happen. She hadn't been convinced, not at all. And when Emma steps in she isn't surprised to find both her parents in the room. Her mother is in the rocking chair, fast asleep. Her father is leaning against the wall and at first Emma thinks he's awake, but his deep breathing tells another story. The only person awake is Neal. The baby looks up at her and she knows that all he sees is a blurry smile, but something between them just connects. They're brother and sister. They're both the products of the truest love.

Gently, Emma picks up the boy. Her mind reels with the fake memory of holding Henry when he was the same size. She is amazed how real it still feels. The memory in itself is like a scene for a movie; perfectly played out with every little detail. Looking back, it's too perfect. There are no flaws in this memory. The emotions she feels are real, though. At least Emma thinks they are. They cut deep and cause butterflies in her stomach. And not all of them feel wonderful. Tonight, like so many other things, it doesn't matter. Emma doesn't want to dwell on the past when she's holding the future in her hands. The past, as she had to find out the hard way, is something to be left alone. Seeing her parents fall in love, however, is something precious. It's a treasure she keeps close to her heart. It's locked there. It's as unique as the relationship she has with them. It's just them. One day, she promises her little brother, she is going to tell him all about it.

Little Neal starts fussing. Emma has memories of a fussy Henry and she knows how to do this. As she rocks him and as he watches her like she's hung the moon, she feels herself falling for this little human being. The moment she saw him for the first time, something inside her froze; a new heart to protect, a new person to worry about. But now she's flooded by love. She can't imagine ever not having him in their lives – and he's only been there a short time.

"Did he wake you?" A voice whispers hoarsely. Emma stares into her father's exhausted eyes. There's no need to be worried about him; despite the exhaustion she can see the joy lingering in his eyes.

"No. I just wanted… I just wanted to make sure he was fine." Any other time she might have felt like this wasn't her place, her right to check up on the baby in the middle of the night. Emma finally understands that she's truly a part of this. Of this little family.

"Just like your mother." David chuckles. He puts his arm around Emma and they both watch how the baby grabs his finger.

"You didn't cry either."

"Huh?"

"When I carried you… when I took you to the wardrobe, you didn't cry. You looked like him. I can see the family resemblance."

"Seriously?" Emma looks at her brother and tries to see what her father sees.

"Yes. Look at his nose. And you both got your mother's chin!"

"Shh, you're going to wake her." Emma whispers. They both look at Mary Margaret, who doesn't even stir.

"She trusts us. She knows nothing is going to happen to him." David explains as if reading her thoughts.

"Everything is so… quiet." Emma admits and David tightens his grip around her. Emma can't believe how good this feels. She can't believe she was ready to let this go. Run away and never be part of this.

"You don't trust the quiet." It's not even a question, because he knows her well enough.

"Do you?"

"No, but remember what I told you about all those moments?" Emma nods and he doesn't need to say anything else. She understands. They both know this won't last. Neither this innocent happiness, nor this carefree serenity.

"This is one of them." He whispers and kisses the side of her head. Neal tugs at his finger, obviously trying to direct the attention back to him.

"I think someone's hungry." David says as the baby tries to take his finger into his mouth. "I'll wake her." Emma rocks Neal as they both watch their father wake their mother. Mary Margaret seems confused for a moment, uncertain where she is. She immediately searches for her son. When she sees Emma holding him, her face softens, the tension withers away. She gets up with her husband's help; she's still exhausted after giving birth. Before she takes Neal, she hugs Emma. Both women are careful not to squish the little baby between them. No words are spoken. Emma sees everything she needs to know in her mother's eyes. It's everything she didn't see in the past. It's everything she's ever looked for. Home. Love. Family. She hands Neal over and stands next to her father.

"I'm going back to bed." Emma says. This moment belongs to her parents and their newborn son. And she needs to sleep. Almost screwing up all of this – and risking herself being born – was exhausting. Not to mention Hook. She can't help but smile a little just thinking about him. It just feels… good.

"This isn't over yet, you know. We need to have the talk." David tells her.

"What talk?" Emma asks him, confused.

"You and Hook." It's not a question; he knows. Then again, they weren't going to hide it. Still, she blushes.

"You know about…"

"We're not blind, you know," there's humor in his voice, but there's more, "And we need to talk about it." Emma stares at him for a moment. Tries to find any indication that he is not serious after all. That he's just joking.

"Seriously, dad?" Emma grins at him. She can't help it; she is happy. And he is, too. They both know he approves. But Hook doesn't. And Emma just knows that her father is going to give him a hard time. At least for a short moment. Just to give her another glimpse of what could have been.

"Seriously, princess."

**THE END**


End file.
